


Disoriented

by AlexisLuthor



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisLuthor/pseuds/AlexisLuthor
Summary: Clark may be developing a new power, or his entire world may be falling apart.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Clark remembered thinking was that his bed smelled like dirt. He pressed his face into his pillow only to realize that rather than being soft and warm, it was cold, hard, and wet. He rolled his face, eyes fluttering open, and saw not his bedroom ceiling, but long stalks of corn like black arms reaching towards the star filled sky.

 

He shot up, panting, heart beating wildly in his chest as he took in his surroundings. Left and right, all he could see was the cornfield, row after row of unobservant company, rustling in the early summer breeze. Standing, he brushed off the dirt that had affixed itself to his skin and hair. His boxers were soaked from the damp ground, and the watch on his wrist informed him that it was 2:15 am.

 

More than a little confused, Clark ran until he found a road to orient himself. FM Hitch was the nearest road. He was thirteen miles from home. Luckily, he knew how to get back, even with a confused sleep addled brain. Barefoot, he sped past farm after farm on the rarely traveled asphalt roads until he reached home.

 

Quietly, Clark turned the knob to the back door that opened to the kitchen and it wasn't locked. That must have been how he left. But he had no recollection of leaving, no memory of how he'd gotten to that field. Something like fear shivered down his spine. Silently he prayed as he ascended the stairs that he wasn't developing another power.

Life as it was proved difficult enough. He had assumed that flight would be the final power to congeal, but for now, all he could do was jump really high. Still, he felt the power surging in his chest, the desire to fly building in some unknown part of him. It scared him, the strength of that desire, the thrum of unchecked ability begging to be set free. So he stuffed it down, ignored it.

 

What was this though? Not teleportation.

 

"Shit," he mumbled as he forgot to step over the creaky step. He held his breath and waited. Super hearing picked up his mother's breathing, solid and steady, the rustle of sheets as she turned over and fell deeper into sleep. Clark continued up to his room and shut the door behind him with relief.

 

Things at home were tense. Since Jonathan died, he could hear Martha cry herself to sleep almost every night. It broke his heart that his mother was suffering so much. And deep down, Clark blamed himself. He begged fate to save Lana and it did - taking his Dad instead. And now where was she? Right. In the arms of Lex.

 

He couldn't even tell her what he'd done for her. The irony was spectacular.

 

Shaking more dirt off, Clark peeled away his wet boxers and just climbed into bed. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes and hoped that the episode wouldn't repeat.

 

The next time Clark emerged from sleep, he awoke to a soft white pillow and sunlight skipping off the blinds and dancing on his bedroom wall. An audible "phew" filled the room as he rolled out of bed and turned off his alarm. If only that were the end of it.

 

Clark did his usual chores, sped to Met U and then back home, and didn't give much thought to the night wanderings until bedtime approached. Clark wasn't sure he technically "needed" to sleep, but he had been taught to do so since he was a toddler. Plus, he savored the opportunity of shutting his brain off. So he climbed into bed that night and hoped that he would remain there for the next seven hours.

 

Although unusual for him, he felt tired. That morning, he'd snapped at Chloe, which was bizarrely uncharacteristic of him. He could see concern etched into her features as his words rendered her speechless. It wasn't a good feeling. He'd apologized, but things still felt off. He felt off.

 

“God, please not another power," he whispered into the black void of his room. "Especially not one that makes me a jerk.”

 

He listened, but the universe did not answer him, so he let sleep wrap it's black arms around him and sweep him away from consciousness.

 

Turning in his sleep, Clark heard an unfamiliar noise, the crunch of stone grating against stone. His body took note of hundreds of uncomfortable points digging into his steel flesh. It was cold and so was he.

 

Lifting his head and opening his eyes, he felt tiny gravel rocks fall from where they had been plastered to his face. In front of him was the Luthor mansion. Gulping, he sprang up and dusted the gravel off his body. He quickly x-rayed the mammoth structure and found both Lex and Lana's skeletons in bed, their hearts beating steadily. Lana was asleep, but Lex wasn't. Even this far away, Clark could see the flutter of Lex's eyes blinking in the darkness. He wondered what kept Lex up at night. Before this moment, his guess would have been 'nothing.' A fierce wind whipped around Clark and clouds gathered in the velvet sky, he had been standing there too long. Time to go.

 

Clark turned and raced home.

 

That morning when Clark descended the steps, he considered telling his Mom, but she was headed to Washington. Rather than worry her, he assured her that he'd hold down the fort in her absence.

 

She had gone over all the food she'd made for him in advance, given him all her numbers, dates and where she was staying. She made him eggs, hugged and kissed him and disappeared out the back door. Clark was grateful she didn't smell the fragrance of damp earth that clung to him. He watched her go and then went upstairs to shower. He stripped off the pajamas he'd put on upon returning home, and paused a long time before the mirror, hands braced on the sink.

 

He really couldn't risk using his powers without his consciousness...what if he ran into someone while he was asleep? Or got caught on a traffic camera in town? He turned the water on and splashed his toothbrush under the stream. He couldn't imagine having protected his secret this long - losing nearly all his friends - just to be outed by the very powers he hid.

 

Things were out of control and there was no one he could ask about it. The spaceship was long gone, the caves long collapsed. But Jor-El's menacing 8-figured scar was still etched into his chest. A bleak reminder of his abusive father. The one who had kidnapped him for an entire summer, beat him up, burned this ugly thing onto his smooth, tan flesh. He hated Jor-El, hated that he was a part of him, and hated that he needed answers from him.

 

In his anger, Clark gripped the porcelain sink a little too hard and watched hairline cracks fan out from the imprint of his hands.

 

Shit.

 

The room bellowed with steam, the shower was on behind him and time was wasting, so he spit out the toothpaste and water and jumped in the shower.

 

Rather than risk his secret coming out, Clark decided to test just how long he could go without sleep.

 

It was impressive really, he had made it a week and two days. His mother would be gone for another four. But each day, Clark grew more irritated, more aggressive. It got so bad that he stopped interacting with people altogether for fear of verbally lashing out.

 

Something hot and foreign was running through his veins and he wondered if it was related to not sleeping at all. Just as he'd always felt his power of flight beckoning to break out, now he felt something else itching at his soul. Something primal. Something that probably wasn't human... and if he wasn't so worked up, he might actually be frightened of it.

 

He'd also sensed his thoughts slipping away, draining towards something. The inability to focus debilitated his studies. His fingers itched for skin, his mouth watered for another mouth. But when he'd return home or to his dorm room horny beyond belief and try to touch himself, his own touch burned.

 

This only intensified Clark's mounting frustration. Even worse, it was becoming difficult to reign in his powers. His eyes glowed of their own volition, and he'd snapped at least half of his belongings in half or crushed them to oblivion.

Where's a Kryptonian doctor when you need one? he thought to himself as he raced back to the farm after his classes at met U.

 

It was a lot - going to college, taking care of the farm single-handedly, not sleeping. His appetite also became voracious. Clark ate everything in sight and the flavors of food exploded on his tongue with such force that he could practically see what he was tasting.

 

What the hell was going on?

 

Kent ached with a hunger that far surpassed his stomach. But that stomach didn't complain as he dropped an 18 oz. steak into it.

 

The next day when Clark found his fridge nearing empty of breakfast items, he decided to go into town and eat everything the Talon had to offer.

 

The air smelled of lilacs and laundry detergent and the sun caressed his face. Winter had finally melted away and spring got it's foothold. Clark would have walked into town if he could, but there'd be too many questions, so he drove the beat up blue pick up truck. It still smelled faintly of his Dad and he ached with nostalgia. He'd give anything to have his dad back.

 

The road stretched out beneath the tires like black veins laced into the Earth, baking beneath the exuberant sun. Windows rolled down, Clark savored the drive, remembering the first time his dad had taught him how. He recalled being scared to death but his Dad's steady voice and clear instructions brought him to success. Afterwards, they sat on the porch and ate ice cream, pride emanating from Jonathan. The memory made him smile, and almost miss a light.

 

He jammed on his breaks and came crashing back to reality. Back to a world with Jor-El, but without Jonathan. The irritability that he'd felt welling up for the past several days returned.

 

Luckily for Clark's building ire, he found a spot right out front of the Talon and cut the ignition. Everyone around him was abuzz with the warm glow of perfect weather and total contentedness after a hard winter. The day was gorgeous, but he remained in a cloud of unease.

 

He hated feeling this way and wondered with terror if it would last forever. As soon as his hands found the door and pushed it open, he could sense Lex. He heard his heartbeat, found his familiar skeleton, could even smell him with an acuteness that he'd never experienced. That primal thing under his skin twisted and ached.

 

It was Clark's first time seeing Lex since their latest falling out in Lex's greenhouse. Clark had seen Lex's room of obsession and had rejected him, refusing to let Lex's inquisitive fingers pry his secret from him. He had watched as his former best friend and former girlfriend grew closer and closer, and it made his stomach turn. The pair now stood on enemy terms. But this was a public place, of course Lex would be civil here, in front of Lana, right?

 

Electricity seemed to crackle as Luthor caught his gaze. Clark was frozen in place, pinned like a butterfly, beneath the weight of that steel stare. Desperately, he begged his legs to move and they finally obeyed. He had to pass Lana and Lex's table to reach the bar so it was either stop to say hello or blatantly ignore them. Like gravity he felt himself falling towards Lex and reached them, his back to the bar, Lex seated on the right of a two person table and Lana on his left.

 

"Clark," Lana regarded him with polite obligation. "Good to see you," she lied. Kent just dumbly nodded, his lips not opening, the fire beneath his eyes threatening to surge. His hands screamed to touch Lex, but he kept them anchored at his sides.

 

"You look like shit," Lex said, startling Clark out of his thoughts. He wanted to say, "of course I look like shit, I haven't slept in a week and who knows how many days," but he couldn't of course. To his horror, Clark heard himself say back, "you look great Lex," without a drop of sarcasm. Still, Luthor's eyes squinted in scrutiny. 

 

A blush crept up Clark's face and he ran his hand through his hair, realizing that he was sweating.

 

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Lex asked. Clark, unable to further patrol his hands gathered them in front of him.

 

God did Lex smell good, and look amazing. He could practically taste him. He wished desperately that Lex was unbreakable so that he could slam him into walls and be slammed in return. Not in a violent way but...in a...different way that he couldn't put words to. Unbidden images flew through Clark's mind. Him pinning Lex down, his fingertips leaving bruises all over the paper white skin, biting into the muscle of his shoulder, marking him, tasting his arousal on his tongue, surging his own tongue into Lex. 

 

Fire burned behind his eyes, and he snapped them shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Still, x-ray vision kicked on and he saw through whatever stood between him and Lex's naked body. He saw Lex naked and a squeak bubbled out past his mouth. He returned his hands to in front of his body to hide his now throbbing arousal.

 

"Clark?" Lex's smooth voice brought him back and he used all of his willpower to shut off x-ray and heat vision.

 

It felt as though Clark's veins were trying to escape his body.

 

"I'm fine, I just haven't been able to sleep," he finally answered Lex.

 

"Do you have a headache?" he inquired further.

 

"Yeah," Clark lied. 

 

“That's terrible," Lana feigned caring. "How long have you been having trouble sleeping?”

 

Suddenly, Kent felt crushingly tired. Yet every nerve end of his body was on fire. This had to be the weirdest Kryptonian disease ever.

 

“Uh, I don't know, since my Mom left.”

 

“Are you lonely on the farm?”

 

“No, not at all," Clark answered quickly. "I just..." words failed him and he was sure that both Lana and Lex could feel the wall of secrets that they were butting against. "I just don't feel good.”

 

Lana exchanged a worried glance with Lex. Clark had kept his large hands knotted in front of him to hide his erection. He needed to escape quickly, but not ordering anything would look bizarre. He nodded at a nearby waitress and she came over. "Can I get a large cappuccino to go...and a breakfast sandwich too." The waitress took his order and disappeared.

 

“You shouldn't be alone at the farm if you're not feeling well Clark.”

 

"I'll be fine."

 

"Maybe I should stop by and check on you."

 

"No, really, I'll be alright," Clark worked hard to keep the edge from his voice. His eyes travelled to Luthor who took a sip of his cappuccino. Watching Lex's mouth part made his own lips fall open. Then the mug was back on the table and the billionaire leaned back casually.

 

Lex then moved on to undo the top button of his shirt. Clark's eyes followed with rapt interest. The long curve of Lex's neck descended beneath the lavender button down and Kent felt like he was dying to lick a strip up the column of muscle and heartbeat.

 

Lex's tongue darted out next, wetting his lower lip and Clark had to wrench his eyes away and up his face once the pink disappeared. Luthor was staring at him with something akin to abject fascination mixed with confusion. A groan started in Clark's chest but he killed it there, before it reached his throat and lips.

 

He felt dizzy. The sounds and sights of the Talon coalesced into a nausea-inducing blur and all that remained sharp was Lex.

 

There were some teenagers horsing around behind them at the counter and one of them pushed another, who bumped into Clark's back hard. He jarred forward, forced to face Lex, left hand bracing on the table and right hand on Lex's chair to stop himself from crashing through said table. Lex reached to steady Clark and his eyes caught sight of Clark's erection. It was impossible to hide with how big Clark was. The first time Lana saw his erection she shriveled up in mumbled concern. They had used only hands and mouths during their relationship because of it.

 

Horrified, Clark watched Lex's eyes travel it's length with hunger in his eyes. That realization that he was being appraised made his cock twitch and Lex licked his lip again.

 

At least his back was to Lana. Quickly, Clark took off his plaid over shirt and tied it around his waist so that the long arms would cover his front. Just in time too, because the waitress came with his drink and food. He exchanged the goods for cash, apologized to Lana and Lex and moved to make a hasty retreat, but a cool pale hand on his forearm stopped him.

 

"Clark," Lex said, his own face mirroring actual concern. Kent could see that whatever words had formed in Lex's mouth died as his fingers touched his skin. His eyes travelled to where they connected. "You're burning up," Luthor said.

 

“I'll be fine," Clark lied with a smile, and pulled his arm away with great trouble. "Bye guys.”

 

He raced outside, ducked into an alley, and ran all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling sated, at least in terms of physical hunger, he sat to do his homework. All the lights were on, music was playing, he wasn't lying down, and the mantra, "don't fall asleep" became a constant repetition in the back of his skull.

Despite his best efforts though, Clark's eyelids fluttered closed somewhere in the middle of statistics.

 

He didn't even remember falling asleep, so when Clark did awake, he was more than a little startled. He was in a dark room, in a bed, but it wasn't his own. The mattress wasn't lumpy and old with the worn quilt on top. The pillow was down and the sheets felt like clouds. He turned his head and saw Lex, fully dressed, asleep in a chair right next to him.

 

Bolting up in bed, he gulped, throat dry, stomach aching. He studied Lex's face until the eyelids he stared at fluttered open. "Clark," Lex was fully awake now, straightening himself out as if he'd never even been asleep.

 

"Where am I?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

 

"My penthouse in Metropolis."

 

Clark searched his brain for answers but found none. He braced himself for a barrage of questions and knew that Lex was going to walk out of this with his secret in hand. There was no way to bullshit out.

 

"Do you remember coming here?" Lex asked.

 

Clark's skin felt two sizes too small and the room felt like a sauna. Sweat dripped off his chin and landed on his chest. 

 

"No."

 

Lex just nodded. 

 

"Where did you find me?"

 

"Here, in the penthouse," Lex's voice was calm. "I came out of my bathroom after a shower, got dressed, was walking to the kitchen and saw you sprawled out on the floor in the entryway. The only way to get up here is the private elevator or emergency stairs. The stairwell is locked, well, it was locked. Clark looked out into the apartment with x-ray vision and saw the mangled door to the emergency stairs. 

 

"Lex, I'm so sorry..."

 

Luthor shot a hand out to stop him.

 

"What I'm more worried about is why you're burning up Clark. I thought about calling an ambulance or my private doctor, but when I put a thermometer in your mouth and it read 120 and you were still alive - that coupled with the crushed door and your general avoidance of medical professionals - I decided against it."

 

Lex took a breath and shifted in his seat. "You've been asleep for three days Clark, maybe more depending on when you got to me." 

 

Clark couldn't take this, he longed to gather Lex up in his arms and he didn't even know why. The thin sheet across his waist felt like a thermal blanket. He tossed it off, not caring that he was hard. Lex pointedly kept his eyes north of the equator. 

 

"I put you in an ice bath and that didn't even wake you, it also did nothing for your fever." 

 

"I'm not human Lex," he blurted, the words tumbling out and evaporating the unbearable weight that had been on his shoulders since he'd first met Luthor.

 

"I gathered as much," Lex said. 

 

"I thought you just assumed I was a meteor freak."

 

"No, there are too man anomalies with you," Lex said without a hint of emotion. "Meteor freaks only have one playing card, you seem to have a full deck."

 

Clark shifted, his hand being drawn to his swollen cock, but when he touched it, he hissed in pain and moved his hand as if it were burned. The movement drew Lex's eyes though, and even in the dark, Clark could see arousal written all over his face. 

 

"Touch me Lex." 

 

Without hesitation, a slender pale hand reached out and grasped Clark's cock. He moaned, eyes closing, his vision going white, trails of light travelled outward from his eyes like threads of lightning. 

 

Lex stroked him, but he couldn't come. 

 

Luthor's hand retracted. With a groan at the loss, Clark opened his eyes and quickly realized they were glowing so brightly that they lit Lex's face. 

 

"I need you Lex. I know you don't understand, I don't even really understand, not without my biological father to tell me...but I need you. The only relief I've felt is when you touched me in the Talon."

 

"I want to help you Clark, I do. The truth is though that you need me, but you don't want me," Lex posited. I'm evil, remember?" 

 

"You're not evil Lex. And I'm not perfect. And we fought so damn much because we were both just frustrated. I don't agree with everything you do, everything you've done, but..."

 

"Admit it Clark, right now...you just want to use me." 

 

"I..." Clark felt dizzy and breathless. 

 

"Admit it and I'll let you do whatever you want with my lips, my cock, my body."

 

Clark felt like passing out. 

 

The worst part was, Lex wasn't wrong. 

 

"I want to use you Lex. I want you. I need you," the words belied weakness and manipulation but Clark's fevered brain couldn't protest. The words sent shudders down Lex's body.

 

"Then take me," Lex said, the words running clear as a river, as cold as a splash of water, as deadly as a blade.

 

"I can't...I could hurt you..." Clark protested even as his feet swung off the edge of the bed and he stood. 

 

"Healing fast is my forte," Lex's head was tilted up, his eyes glittering like cut gems in the dim light. 

 

"You don't know what you're getting into," Clark tried to grab his cock but hissed and stopped. 

 

"Show me." 

 

Kent's resolve snapped. He put his hands on either side of Lex's face and stretched open his jaw. He watched for several seconds as Lex's mouth watered, spit dripping down his chin, and finally angled his cock into Lex's mouth. Sliding in past his teeth, down his throat, felt like jumping into a cool swimming pool. 

 

Clark's hands trembled, so he put them behind his back, interlocking his fingers, and rocked his hips slowly. Lex put his hands on Clark's sweating body, feeling up his muscular thighs and around the swell of his backside. Lex could barely get halfway down Clark's erection, but he made every swipe of his tongue count, he made every moan roll through him and into Clark.

 

"Use your teeth Lex, please, I need to feel more."

 

It was an odd request, but Clark wasn't human, so Lex acquiesced and a guttural groan ripped out of Clark's chest. 

 

Kent was shaking and Lex half expected the building to come down around them. 

 

That strange primal desire that lay dormant erupted in Clark's chest and it felt like he needed to be inside of Lex to keep living, like he needed Lex inside of him to keep existing. 

 

Clark's hands flew up to his own face as his cock twitched and come began to flow out of him. His heat vision was on full blast, and only his hands kept the flames from burning the place down. He could smell Lex's arousal, he could feel every beat of Lex's heart, every touch felt like a brand. He came and came until Lex couldn't swallow anymore, he pulled away with come dribbling down his chin and still being emptied onto his neck by Clark's pumping cock. So Lex grabbed him and milked him dry, until he was hunched over Lex with tears in his eyes. 

 

To Lex's amazement, when Clark was done coming, he ordered Lex to lick him clean. He was still hard. 

 

Once Lex's tongue finished the work he was told to do, Clark lifted him like a toy and plopped him on the bed. In an instant, the farm boy was hovering above him, a mass of muslcle so expansive Lex was sure Clark could rip him apart like a raggedy old toy. Instead, the farmboy plundered his mouth.


End file.
